Epilog
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Das kurze Kapitel, das bezüglich Snape am Ende von Der Halbblutprinz gefehlt hat! vorsicht Spoiler!


_Mir gehört nichts, Rowling gehört alles. Ich habe Halfblood-Prince in einem Rutsch durchgelesen von heute morgen 9.15 Uhr an bis nachts um kurz vor 1 Uhr und habe erschrocken festgestellt, daß der Epilog in meinem Buch fehlte - deshalb konnte ich nicht anders, als ihn hier eben nochmal abzutippen...Ich bitte zu bedenken, daß ich das in einer halben Stunde runtergetippt habe, weil ich mit den Nerven einfach total am Boden war und NICHT mehr drübergelesen habe..._

_ACHTUNG: Spielt NACH "Harry Potter und der Halbblut-Prinz"!_

_

* * *

_**Epilog...**

Snape stand unbewegt am See-Ufer und schaute hinaus. Es war so kalt, daß er leicht zitterte, aber das bemerkte er kaum. Das Zittern in ihm war um ein Vielfaches stärker...

Malfoy war in Sicherheit, Voldemort war restlos begeistert, der Eid war eingelöst – die Welt trauerte um Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape kam nur langsam wieder zur Ruhe. Solange er beschäftigt gewesen war, solange er nicht hatte nachdenken müssen, hatte er sich unter Kontrolle gehabt, aber jetzt war er seit einer knappen Stunde in dem geheimen Haus am See und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Er betete innerlich, daß alle die auf der Ordensseite standen,heil aus dem Kampf herausgekommen waren.

Jedes Mal wenn er an das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore gedacht hatte, hätte er sich beinahe übergeben – und er war weit davon entfernt, zu glauben, daß auch dieser Plan des alten Zauberers so aufgegangen war, wie er es geplant hatte. Nein... dieses Mal hatte es nicht funktioniert.

Er hatte den Unverzeihlichen gegen ihn gesprochen und er hatte gesehen, wie das Leben den alten Mann verlassen hatte. Dumbledore hatte garantiert nicht eingeplant, daß er von seiner Unternehmung mit Potter so geschwächt zurückkehren würde...

Dumbledores Überlegung in Bezug auf Draco war aufgegangen. Der Junge war kein Killer.

Dafür war er, Snape, es nun... er hatte den Schulleiter getötet.

Verflucht!

So hatte es nicht sein sollen!

Ja – es hatte so aussehen sollen, als sei Albus getötet worden.

Ja – es war geplant gewesen, daß Harry es mit ansieht – genau wie die Todesser – damit jeder der Anwesenden seiner Seite glaubhaft versichern konnte, daß der alte Mann von ihnen gegangen war.

Ja – es war geplant, daß Harry ihn danach angreift, damit er in dem – wie von vornherein anzunehmen war – erfolglosen Versuch Snape zu besiegen, die wichtigste Real-Erfahrung eines Duells machen konnte. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, daß Snapes praktisch nicht vorhandene Gegenwehr nicht zu offensichtlich gewesen war. Aber Harrys Zorn schien viel zu groß gewesen zu sein, um zu bemerken, daß der Mörder Dumbledores ihn nicht angriff...

Als Harry ihn dann jedoch mit seinen eigenen Sprüchen angriff, hatte Snape kurz beinahe den Faden des Plans verloren – aber er hatte sich auch genauso schnell wieder gefangen.

Merlin sei Dank hatte Seidenschnabel ihn dann rechtzeitig weggebracht.

Der verfluchte Hippogreif hätte ruhig etwas vorsichtiger zupacken können. Aber er wollte nicht undankbar sein.

Der letzte Blick Dumbledores erschien erneut vor seinem inneren Auge und wieder stieg die brennende Übelkeit in ihm hoch.

So war es nicht gedacht gewesen...

Niemals hätte er Albus töten wollen...

Niemals wäre er auf den, ihn als Anhänger des Lords zwar eindeutig bestätigenden, aber ansonsten restlos unvernünftigen Eid mit Narcissa eingegangen, hätte er gewußt, was das Ergebnis sein würde. Albus hatte in seiner Allwissenheit geahnt, daß Narcissa mit etwas Derartigem kommen würde und es war Dumbledores Idee gewesen, daß Snape darauf eingehen sollte.

Und nun hatte er Albus getötet...

Dumbledore war tot.

Durch seine Hand.

Es würde keine Blitze geben, die um den weisen Zauberer ein Grabmal errichten würden, aus dem er dann unerkannt verschwinden konnte, denn es gab den Verstand nicht mehr, der diese Blitze bewirken konnte.

Es würde nur einen Leichnam geben, der in Tücher gewickelt war und der dann ganz normal – wie jeder andere Tote auch – begraben werden würde.

Snape fragte sich, ob es für die anderen die um Albus trauerten genauso unwirklich war wie für ihn?

Albus hatte ihm immer vertraut und in seiner letzten Nacht hatte er, nicht zum ersten Mal,sein Leben in die Hände des Zaubertrankmeisters gelegt.

Snape hatte gewußt, daß es diese Möglichkeit gab – daß er ihn dabei wirklich tötenkönnte – und auch Albus hatte dies gewußt.

Er fragte sich, ob er Harry, bevor er sich mit dem Jungen auf den Weg gemacht hatte, die gleichen Versprechen abgenommen hatte, wie ihm damals...

„Wenn ich etwas sage, dannstelle es nicht in Frage – dann tue es..."

Und Snape hatte es ihm, zögerlich zwar, aber nichts destoweniger versprochen...

Und jetzt war der alte Mann tot.

Durch seine Hand.

Verzweiflung packte den Zaubertrankmeister.

Verzweiflung über den Verlust des Mentors - desFreundes.

Verzweiflung über die Scham die sich in ihm ausbreitete, daß er unfähig gewesen war, einen anderen Weg zu finden, als dem alten Mann zu gehorchen.

Verzweiflung über den Verlust seines Zuhauses, denn eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts war nun für immer undenkbar.

Verzweiflung über sein neues Leben – das sich nun für geraume Zeit an der Seite des Lords abspielen würde, bis er einen Weg fand, Potter zu helfen, das Monster zu vernichten.

Er stand nun schon die komplette Stunde seit seiner Ankunft so unbewegt am Ufer, den Blick in eine nicht erkennbare Ferne gerichtet.

Albus würde nicht kommen.

Natürlich würde er nicht kommen.

Albus konnte nicht kommen

Albus war tot...

„Es ist kalt hier, mein lieber Severus. Du solltest rein gehen.", erklang es leise hinter Snape.

Dieser schloß die Augen und die grenzenlose, unfassbare Erleichterung zog die Spannung aus dem Körper der hochgewachsenen Gestalt. Ein leises Keuchen entwich seinem Mund. Er ließ die Schultern kaum merklich sinken und ließ zu, daß sein Körper ein wenig weicher wurde.

Er schluckte, sagte aber keinen Ton – unfähig zu sprechen.

„Komm jetzt rein, mein treuer Severus, der stets die Aufgaben übernimmt, die ich niemandem sonst anvertrauen kann." Erst als sich die verwitterte, schwarze Hand seines Mentors auf seine Schulter legte und seine Stimme sich erneut leise regte, wagte Snape es, sich umzuwenden.

Hinter ihm stand, sichtbar seiner letzten Kräfte beraubt, Albus Dumbledore und lächtelte ihn auf die Weise an, auf die nur Albus Dumbledore lächeln konnte.

„Das Grabmal ist errichtet. Wir haben nun einige Tage Zeit." Dumbledores Versuch ein fröhliches Zwinkern in seine erschöpften Augen zu bringen, gelang nur sehr mäßig. „Wir können uns nun also ein wenig erholen, bevor wir den nächsten Schritt gehen. Und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar..." Albus Beine gaben nach und Snape fing ihn mit einer raschen Bewegung auf, um ihn zu stützen. „... wenn du mir in der Zeit ein wenig von deinen so selten genutzten Heilfähigkeiten zukommen lassen könntest. Außerdem würde ich dir gerne erläutern, was ich getrunken habe – so daß du vielleicht ein Gegenmittel brauen kannst."

Snape sagte nichts, nickte nur und führte Dumbledore Schritt für Schritt vorsichtig zu dem kleinen Haus.

Kurz bevor sie die offenstehende Tür erreichten, hielt Albus an und sah Snape in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, daß ich dir das antun mußte. Und ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen, daß du es getan hast."

Snape sah ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern nickte nur erneut und half ihm dann endgültig ins Haus hinein.

"Was immer du verlangst, Albus... was immer du verlangst...", murmelte er, bevor er hinter ihnen die Türe von innen verschloß.


End file.
